


Officious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [516]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony wanted to get Gibbs a gift to let him know he's interested in Gibbs without being too obvious, so that if Gibbs doesn't return his affections it won't affect their working relationship. Only he hasn't had time. Enter Abby, who decides to do Tony a favor and get the gift he wanted to give Gibbs only she misunderstood what he wanted to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/29/2000 for the word [officious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/29/officious).
> 
> officious  
> Marked by excessive eagerness in offering services or advice where they are neither requested nor needed; meddlesome.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for xXFrankenHeartXx who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile).  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Abby convinces Ducky to help her set up a present for Gibbs that Tony really really wanted to get him for Christmas but somehow was not able too. Tony does not know about what Abby and Ducky are doing. On Christmas Eve they get a case so the team is not back until after midnight so it's technically Christmas Day. Abby takes the present and puts it on Gibbs desk while he's on the case so Gibbs finds the gift on his desk. The tag on the gift says it's from tony too but it's written in Ducky's hand writing.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Hope xXFrankenHeartXx enjoys though I'm not quite sure it's what they intended when they prompted me.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Officious

“It's so frustrating Abby. I'd finally thought of the perfect gift to get him. One that would hint at my feelings without being so obvious as to make things awkward if he didn't return my feelings, but the criminals have been out in force. I haven't even had time to sleep properly let alone pick up the gift I want for Gibbs and now it's Christmas Eve and we've caught another case. There's no way I'll be able to pick it up now.” Tony complained during a rare break while they were waiting for things to finish processing and there wasn't anything Tony had to be doing just then.

“Oh Tony.” Abby sympathized.

Before any more discussion could be had, one of Abby's babies beeped and Gibbs quickly arrived to find out what she'd found. Then the MCRT was off and running again, working well through the night.

Abby and Ducky had finished their parts of the case, but as it was Christmas Eve, they did not want to leave when the rest of their work family still had to work. While unlikely that another body would be found for Ducky, it was early enough in the investigation that they may yet find more evidence for Abby. Abby especially did not want to leave only to be called back.

Instead, Ducky joined her in her lab after sending Jimmy home to spend Christmas Eve with his wife. They both expressed dismay at how unlikely it was that the MCRT would get a happy Christmas this year. That's when Abby had a brilliant idea. 

“Ducky, you have to help me. Tony told me all about this gift he wanted to get Gibbs. We should get it and give it to Gibbs and mark it from Tony.” Abby wheedled in an officious tone of voice.

“Don't you think that's a bit too forward, Abigail? Wouldn't Tony prefer to give the gift to give himself?” Ducky clucked disapprovingly.

“Nonsense. He was lamenting his inability to get it for Gibbs earlier. He will be happy to have us give it to Gibbs in his name.” Abby waved away Ducky's concern. “Now, will you help me?”

Ducky grudgingly agreed though privately he was concerned that this overture of Abby's would not be received as she expected.

Abby quickly described the gift to Ducky and asked him to retrieve it and get it wrapped and made out to Gibbs from Tony as his work was done for the day. The MCRT had just called saying they were on the way back with more evidence, so she could not afford to leave right now unlike Ducky.

He agreed and made haste to the mall to retrieve the parcel before the mall closed. He paid to have them gift wrap it, rather than taking the time to find gift wrap as well. By the time he returned, the MCRT had also returned, so he knew he would not be able to sneak it up to Abby now. 

Quickly signing it to Gibbs from Tony, he found a good hiding space for it in autopsy knowing no one was likely to venture down here unless a new body turned up. He texted Abby where it was located and told her to retrieve it when she was free. Abby texted back a huge smiley face.

Ducky's job completed, he went up the stairs to say goodbye to everyone and wish them a Merry Christmas. He also offered to stay, but everyone waved him off wishing him Happy Holidays in return. He considered staying to see how Abby's plan with the gift worked out, but was certain he would hear about it later regardless of whether it turned out well or bad.

It was only seven, so the team ordered in Christmas Eve dinner and buckled down to work hard on finding their suspects. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could enjoy the holidays themselves. Around eleven they finally had a break in the case and went to interview a few people who had motive and opportunity.

They would be gone for a while as they had to figure out which of them did it and then arrest that person. Abby took advantage of the team being gone to place the gift on Gibbs’ desk. She then set the cameras to record his reaction for her and left having already finished all her reports.

By the time the MCRT returned with their suspect, they were exhausted and Christmas had already started. McGee and Ziva took the suspect down to a holding cell. No one on the team wanted to interrogate him now.

Gibbs and Tony entered the bullpen together. Each of them going to their respective desks to type up their notes before they forgot them. Tony was too tired to notice the gift on Gibbs’ desk. He was only focused on finishing the day's work and going home.

Gibbs noticed the gift, but only because it was right in front of him. Finding it odd that Tony had managed to place the gift on his desk when he'd been by his side the entire time, Gibbs nonetheless opened the gift, knowing it would already have been scanned. That's when words absolutely failed him.

He wasn't much of a talker, but he truly had no idea what the meaning of this was. Let alone, what he was supposed to do with it. “DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked. “What's the meaning of this?”

“Huh? Boss? I don't have any idea.” DiNozzo glanced up, giving his boss a confused look as he looked at the items in his hand.

“It said it was from you.” Gibbs glared.

“I didn't give you anything, honest, boss.” Tony held his hands up in a surrender position.

Gibbs looked more closely at the writing. “This is Ducky's handwriting. Why would he write your name on a gift to me?”

Tony wracked his brain for a good answer to that question, but it had been a long day and he wasn't firing on all cylinders anymore. “I have no idea boss. Let me get a closer look at the gifts. Maybe that will give us a clue.” Tony walked over to Gibbs to take a closer look at the gifts his boss was holding.

“Well?” Gibbs prodded impatiently.

Tony continued to stare at it for a while before he realized what had to have happened. “Oh God. I'm so sorry, boss. I told Abby about the gift I'd wanted to get you, but hadn't been able to because of the non stop cases we've had. She must have misheard and thought I was planning to get you that and roped Ducky into helping her out.”

“What had you planned to get me?” Gibbs couldn't help asking as he quickly typed up his notes and started shutting his computer down.

Tony too started to shut down his computer and blushed at the question. “I’d planned to get you a on the go coffee press and mug warmer both monogrammed with T & G. Abby must have thought I said I was going to get you a just add coffee shirt dress and leg warmers.”

Stopping by DiNozzo’s desk, Gibbs waited until the man was ready to leave. Putting his hand on Tony’s back as he led him towards his car, Gibbs murmured, “We’ll just have to try out the shirt and leg warmers and see if they’re a good fit or not. Wouldn’t want Abby’s present to go to waste and it is Christmas.” Gibbs winked as he opened the door for Tony and climbed in himself, before speeding to his home.

Tony wasn’t sure what Gibbs meant, but he wasn’t afraid to enjoy the ride and find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
